pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog/A Backstory of mine which I have no title to.
Well...yeah. I can't think of a title. :| Enjoy anyways, amigos. :3 -Phoe (PS, I'm making a fake last name and place where I'm from, so I don't give out any personal info except my age. Which is 14.) Prolouge .w. My name is Hailey Makenshi. I am 14 years old, a freshman student at the York Valley High School, home of the Spartans.You can say I'm the only human/cat on the island, but I don't really care. I stand out alot in some cases. But I basically stand out because of my ears and tail. To be honest, I have some really good friends here, on Club Penguin, I'm even a godmother of my friend's children. But before I tell you about that, let me tell you how I got here, on CP, in the first place... Chapter One- The Accident That day was when my mother finally won the lottery, so she used it to buy me and my sister, Taylor Makenshi, new iPods. She then used the remainder for a cruise to the Caribbean Islands. During that time, my sister and I were listening to songs. "Tay, we're almost to the Caribbean Islands!" I cried out, as Tay came to the side with me. "Wow, that's really cool!" She responded, while mom and dad were playing shuffleboard. But suddenly, we heard thunder. "Tay, did you hear that?" I asked. "Yep. Looks like a storm's rolling in." But it wasn't a storm. "Attention all passengers! Hurricane approaching! Ship in code red, I repeat, SHIP IN CODE RED!" Then the PA System was off. Everyone frantically ran to their cabins, but I got lost. I tried my best to get to my cabin, but the ship rocked from too many people on one side, and I flew overboard. Then my sister screamed bloody murder. "HAILEEEEYYYYY!" Jesus god, the water was freezing! I think I hit my head hard on the bottom, and I think I passed out. I could hear my sister screaming, "MOM! DAD! HAILEY FELL OVERBOARD! SOMEONE HELP!" Then I couldn't hear anything, and everything was black. Chapter Two- The Island I couldn't move. I opened one of my eyes, but my vision was literally blurred from the saltwater. I could hear unfamiliar voices. When my vision was still blurry, I could see a pink and red blob staring at me, but then my vision corrected itself in at least five minutes, and the vision was clearer now. It was a penguin with peach skin and red hair. She was poking at my arm, which felt sore for some reason. "Who is this?" A definite unfamiliar voice asked another. The other replied, "I don't know. He's probably lost!" As soon as my numbness dissapeared, I got up on my knees, with snow on my hoodie. "What the-? Talking penguins?" One of them nodded. It was a brown-haired one with a karate uniform on. "Wait a sec, the last time I checked, I thought I was a girl." "Hey, maybe we can get her back home." The redhead penguin spoke up. But before we said anything else, something grabbed me by the arm. Then evil laughter roared around us. My head turned to whoever caught me. It was Herbert. I frantically scratched his arm to make him let go, which he eventually does. Then the fight was on. The redhead penguin cried out, "We gotta seperate those two!", but the other brown-haired penguin chimed in. "Aren't we trying to defeat Herbert?" "...Then again, let her kill him." She replies. --BOOM TIMESKIP-- Chapter Three- Introductions After I managed to defeat Herbert by cutting him about a million times, we were able to get out of his lair. I had a few injuries myself, from that incident, and when I fell off the ship. My arm was still sore, but I didn't care. My hood fell down, which showed my cat ears. The red-haired penguin almost jumped at the sight of 'em. And you should have seen the Karate guy's face. I mean, literally, it was priceless. Then the same redhead asked me, "So, do you have a name?" For that I responded with, "Yeah. Hailey Makenshi." The blue penguin in the labcoat, whose face I obviously knew as Gary, came up to shake my hand, which, was also sore. The handshake was gentle though, like he knew it was sore. Maybe I was screaming while scratching Herbert like crazy. "I guess this isn't your first time scratching someone to death, huh Hailey?" The dude in the karate gear, whose name is Jay, asked me. "Yeah, I've beaten up some people before." I replied, sheepishly, as if there was a giant sweatdrop rolling down my face, like in anime. The redheaded penguin, Pixie, asked me something. "You're not an alien, are you?" That made me laugh. "Pff, nope." I replied, smirking. "I'm a neko, half human, half cat." "That's pretty cool!" Puffles, the lighter brown-haired penguin chimed in. Chapter Four- A couple of months later, Charlie joins. Coming soon, cause I'm too lazy. XD